


Blue Light

by claus_jabbatrooper



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, but i still try to keep them canon, kinda addicted with them, listen i just want to write them in my own way, they are endgame! they are beautiful!, they are engame
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claus_jabbatrooper/pseuds/claus_jabbatrooper
Summary: I'm so sorry, I wish I can write in english.Una ff semplice che vuole esplorare tutto quello che la serie tv non ci ha fatto vedere, tutti i pensieri dei personaggi che (per ovvi motivi) a noi rimangono sconosciuti in molte situazioni. La storia parte dalla 15x17, ossia la puntata di San Diego, dove appunto Amelia e Link si baciano per la prima volta e poco dopo finiscono insieme; proseguirò poi per raccontare tutti gli episodi sino alla 16x21, ma con l'aggiunta di scene inedite appunto. Dato che gli sceneggiatori non hanno risposto a molti dei miei quesiti, ho deciso di rispondermi da sola aggiungendo tutte quelle scene e situazioni che immagino siano avvenute ma che poi di fatto non abbiamo avuto modo di vedere.Spero di essere stata chiara non lo so faccio schifo nei riassunti
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Again, questo primo capitolo sarà sufficientemente esaustivo riguardo al mio tipo di narrazione e a come ho deciso di affrontare la scrittura di questa ff. Noterete come ho voluto mantenere i dialoghi (almeno per questa puntata, e molto probabilmente accadrà lo stesso per la 15x21) pari pari a quelli della puntata. Questo perché la 15x17 è tipo una delle mie due puntate del cuore di questa serie tv e mi sono fatta tantissimi film su quello che entrambi avrebbero potuto pensare, e quindi i dialoghi mi sembravano fondamentali. Nei prossimi capitoli cercherò di mantenere le scene canon delle puntate al minimo, per esplorare di più il dietro le quinte... ma questa puntata mi piace talmente tanto che proprio non me la sono sentita di sacrificare pezzi di dialogo. Scusatemi :-(

È difficile andare avanti e riprendere in mano la propria vita dopo un anno e mezzo complicato come quello che ha passato Amelia Shepherd: tumore al cervello, divorzio, ritorno di fiamma con l’ex marito e due “figli” che ora non sono più con lei. È vero, Leo è figlio di Owen e non suo, ma Amelia, nel periodo in cui lei e il chirurgo d’urgenza stavano ancora insieme, si sentiva un po’ come sua madre. Stesso discorso vale per Betty, ma in questo caso si sentiva di aver fatto da madre più a lei che al piccolo Leo. L’aver trovato una ragazzina che in tutto e per tutto le ricordava l’Amelia adolescente, l’aveva portata a comportarsi come avrebbe voluto che sua madre si comportasse con lei, quando a quindici anni scappava di casa per drogarsi, le aveva fatto fare un esame di coscienza non indifferente e l’aveva portata a sviluppare uno strano istinto materno che non credeva di possedere. Mise tutta se stessa nel fare da madre/sponsor a quella ragazza e quando Betty se ne andò, Amelia si ritrovò ad avere un eccesso di amore che non riusciva a incanalare in niente. Si prese un giorno di vacanza a casa, a rilassarsi e a pensare a se stessa, senza avere il rischio di incontrare Owen nei corridoi dell’ospedale. Era felice di aver chiuso quella relazione definitivamente, si sentiva finalmente libera. E poi diciamoci la verità: stare con un uomo che sta per avere un figlio con la sua migliore amica è tutto tranne che una situazione rilassante e normale. Sapeva di aver preso la decisione giusta, ma la nuova routine senza Owen, Leo e Betty quasi la infastidiva, alla fine quella che ci aveva perso di più era lei, dato che in fin dei conti Owen aveva ancora Leo.

Decise così di voler iniziare a svoltare la sua vita partendo dal piccolo e dalle cose frivole, “a piccoli passi, Amelia” si ripeteva continuamente e fece così la cosa più stereotipata che una persona potesse fare: andò dal parrucchiere. Sapeva bene che fosse una cosa frivola e stupida, ma voleva cambiare le cose partendo dal suo aspetto fisico e così optò per un nuovo taglio di capelli che la faceva sentire nuovamente sexy, nuovamente se stessa, come se potesse riprendere in mano la sua vita partendo proprio da quello, come se fosse quello il primo passo. Può sembrare un ragionamento stupido, ma stranamente nella maggior parte dei casi funziona: cambiare taglio di capelli ti migliore l’umore per almeno qualche giorno e Amelia in quel momento ne aveva tremendamente bisogno. Decise di andare a un congresso a San Diego, niente di importante, non era tipo da congressi di medicina innovativa, ma in ospedale le era caduto l’occhio su un volantino appeso nella bacheca del corridoio e per qualche strano motivo si incuriosì. Dopo quel giorno in ospedale, dove assistette a un numero tutt’altro che esiguo di tossicodipendenti in overdose giungere in ospedale, tra cui Betty, e aver pianto sulla spalla del suo collega Atticus Lincoln, l’argomento della conferenza le sembrava essere in qualche modo giusto e affine alla sua persona. Decise quindi di dargli una possibilità, in fin dei conti avrebbe passato tre giorni da sola, in una città nuova ma soprattutto sarebbe stata in un posto dove nessuno avrebbe saputo chi fosse; poteva fare letteralmente qualsiasi cosa che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno dei suoi conoscenti a fermarla o a chiederle come stesse, o ancora peggio, a giudicarla. Era quasi liberatorio in un certo senso, e vedere un volto familiare era letteralmente l’ultima cosa che si immaginava. Voleva qualcosa di nuovo, di fresco e se questo presupponesse una storia di una sola notte Amelia non poteva di certo saperlo, ma di sicuro non avrebbe provato a fermarla.

Amelia arrivò nel luogo della conferenza, era la prima volta che andava a San Diego, non che avesse molto tempo di visitarla ma sperava di poter rimorchiare qualche bel medico, uomo o donna che fosse, l’intento era di sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo, di diverso, che fosse una sorta di boccata d’aria fresca. San Diego sarebbe stato il primo giorno del suo nuovo inizio; oltre al nuovo taglio di capelli indossava le sue scarpe preferite, che le facevano delle gambe tremendamente belle e una giacca molto professionale ma allo stesso tempo molto aderente, il mare era pieno di pesci e lei voleva essere una rete per poterne prendere il più possibile.

Il fatto che non conoscesse nessuno lì era decisamente un punto a favore del suo obiettivo: non sapendo come orientarsi l’unica soluzione era chiedere informazioni, possibilmente a qualcuno di affascinante che le facesse smuovere qualcosa, e così fece. Individuò un uomo di circa la sua età, alto, biondo e con una giacca che a malapena riusciva a contenere la schiena muscolosa, Amelia si avvicinò per chiedergli informazioni. "Mi scusi, questa è la coda per..." come l'uomo si girò Amelia rimase sgomenta, si aspettava di trovare qualsiasi altra persona ma non di certo Atticus Lincoln. Link al contrario, quando incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri sentì un senso di calma e casa non indifferente, gli ci volle poco a realizzare che si trattasse di Amelia, la donna che non aveva smesso di pensare da un mese a quel giorno, da quando avevano condiviso un momento molto intimo e personale. Quei sentimenti che erano nati in Link quel giorno gli rimasero bloccati in testa, era impossibile ignorarli. Amelia si sentì tremendamente a imbarazzata, ritrovarsi di fronte all'uomo che lei aveva usato come fazzoletto umano, come gigantesca spalla su cui piangere la faceva sentire fin troppo vulnerabile e quando si sentiva, così finiva sempre male. L’incontrare l’uomo per cui aveva avuto una non leggera cotta sin dal primo momento in cui lui l’aveva salutata non era affatto nei suoi piani, ma ormai si erano incontrati e non poteva di certo scappare; l'unica cosa da fare era salutarlo, e così fece, cercando di sopprimere il disagio e l'imbarazzo. Link era felice di vederla, non riusciva a smettere di sorriderle e Amelia ne rimase in qualche colpita, anche perché l'uomo davanti a lei aveva un sorriso talmente affascinante, che quasi risultava irritante.

"Che ci fai qui?" le chiese Link curioso, era l'ultima persona che pensava di trovare ma l'unica che sperava di vedere. Nonostante Amelia volesse mentire e scappare, sentiva una sorta di chimica con Link, decisamente difficile da ignorare. "Beh, come dicono i cartelloni 'Conferenza degli stati occidentali sulle cure palliative alternative'" ripose sincera, era difficile mentire in quella situazione. Link si sentì uno stupido per averlo chiesto, era ovvio fosse lì per la conferenza, solitamente non era così impacciato ma con Amelia non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. "Giusto, non... non sapevo fossi interessata a queste cose!" rispose cercando di non incrementare la sua goffaggine. "Infatti" rispose Amelia schietta, Link confuso non sapeva come elaborare l'informazione. "Cioè, sono interessata... da quel giorno dell'overdose... di massa" iniziò Amelia, Link capì subito a cosa lei si riferisse, quel giorno gli aveva permesso di avvicinarsi a lei in modo non indifferente. "Giornata dura" commentò Link. Amelia voleva dire chiaramente quanto fosse stata dura quella giornata per lei ma aveva la sensazione che Link lo avesse già capito, "ho pianto su di te… a dirotto" gli ricordò lei senza riuscire a controllarsi, si sentì un po’ una stupida, ma con Link ormai non sapeva che pesci pigliare. "Forse ti ricordi" concluse per cercare di smettere di blaterare, e Link se lo ricordava eccome.

**_________________________**

_Link andò nel corridoio, dove per qualche coincidenza vi trovò Amelia, lui aveva appena finito di occuparsi del ragazzo di Betty e Amelia aveva un disperato bisogno di spazio per respirare e per non pensare a come stesse Betty e al fatto che fosse circondata da tossicodipendenti in overdose. Link si poggiò al muro, cercando una sorta di sostegno per respirare profondamente e trovare la forza per affrontare il resto della giornata. Quando da un momento all’altro si ricordò di Amelia e di come non fosse solo in quel corridoio; voltandosi verso di lei la vide fare avanti e indietro respirando profondamente, capendo subito che non stesse affatto bene e come fosse in uno stato di paura e agitazione. "A volte è troppo vero?" chiese Link per tentare di essere d'aiuto e magari farla sentire meno sola cercando di non farle trattenere le sue sensazioni e sentimenti che palesemente la stavano opprimendo. "Oggi è uno di quei giorni in cui essere un medico è... sembra inutile" continuò attirando l'attenzione di Amelia che si fermò a guardarlo, missione riuscita. "Cioè, siamo qui a fare il nostro meglio per salvare vite, ma la gente muore e si uccide a vicenda prima che possiamo provare a salvarli e allora..." continuò Link avvicinandosi sempre di più a dove Amelia stava immobile ad ascoltarlo, sospirò "A che serve?". Amelia sembrò ingoiare un boccone amaro, le parole di Link la colpirono particolarmente, principalmente perché conosce entrambi i punti di vista: quelli della persona autodistruttiva e quella del medico. "Dove andresti?" gli chiese improvvisamente, "se solo... se volessi rinunciare a tutto. Sai, quando tutto sembra inutile, qual è il posto segreto in cui scapperesti?" concluse facendo un mezzo sorriso e piegando la testa verso destra, per cercare di entrare in sintonia con lui, come per ricambiare il favore e per ringraziarlo di sprecare minuti preziosi per assicurarsi che Amelia stesse bene. Link preso un po' alla sprovvista rimase comunque al gioco, si guardò intorno per cercare ispirazione e per non guardarle i suoi occhi azzurri, che sin dal primo giorno in cui la vide sono sempre stati quasi ipnotici, se avesse guardato Amelia negli occhi si sarebbe sicuramente perso al suo interno._

_Facendo spallucce rispose "Una volta sono andato alle Barbados, insieme a un gruppo di emigrati, abbiamo aperto un blues bar... " fece qualche passo verso Amelia, non riuscendo a evitare il contatto visivo con lei " è un po' una baracchetta, ma suonano la chitarra in maniera incredibile, ci sono le onde... il rum, la sabbia e tanta calma." Le sorrise delicatamente, stare vicino a lei gli dava una sensazione quasi di tranquillità nonostante Amelia fosse famosa per la sua personalità esplosiva, non di certo quel tipo di personalità che ti trasmette un senso di pace, ma con Link questo non accadeva, non riusciva a spiegarselo nemmeno lui ma Amelia riusciva davvero a trasmettergli un senso di calma. "E tu?" chiese Link senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi. Amelia, sebbene avesse un posto in mente, non poteva negare che la descrizione del luogo di Link fosse particolarmente appetibile "Al momento sembra... davvero un bel posto" gli sorrise sinceramente, Link non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse bella quando sorridesse e quanto trovasse adorabile la sua fossetta._

_Un rumore però li interruppe, si girarono entrambi di scatto verso la porta che si trovava dietro Amelia "Ma che cavolo..." commentò Link allarmato. Un lago di sangue si diramava da sotto la porta, Amelia la aprì e un ragazzino scivolò per terra, con il sangue che gli usciva dal braccio dove iniettata ci stava una siringa. Sia Link che Amelia commentarono la triste scena preoccupati e spaventati, Amelia era visibilmente più preoccupata di Link, anche quando cercava il battito del giovane. "Dobbiamo portarlo giù" disse Link cercando in qualche modo di mantenere la calma, nonostante volesse solo gridare per la situazione insostenibile._

_Amelia stava seduta su un lettino nel corridoio, sguardo assente e occhi gonfi dal pianto. Non sapere se quel ragazzo fosse vivo o meno la stava lentamente logorando, era tutto troppo familiare per lei, quasi straziante. L’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era Ryan, ma soprattutto a come si sentisse tremendamente in colpa per aver acconsentito a quell’ultima dose prima della sobrietà che costò la vita al suo grande amore. E ora Betty si trovava in una situazione simile: sapeva che quel ragazzo fosse importante per lei, che la amava e che nonostante avessero quindici anni entrambi il sentimento che li legava era sincero ed era forse il primo vero sentimento importante che Betty provasse per qualcun altro, esattamente come lei con Ryan. Nella sua testa ci stavano solo scenari tragici, nessun lieto fine, sapeva bene cosa succede quando sono coinvolti stupefacenti, ma nonostante non volesse sperare al lieto fine non escluse quella possibilità: lo fece per Betty. Ma quando vide Link togliersi il camice giallo con violenza, si rese conto che quello non fosse affatto un buon segno._

_Si alzò e gli andò in contro, Link la vide e scuotendo la testa disse, arrabbiato con il mondo ma soprattutto con se stesso "non ce l'ha fatta". Amelia si poggiò al lettino per avere sostegno, rendendosi conto di star vivendo nuovamente la sua storia con Ryan ma sotto un punto di vista differente, "era un mio paziente… l'ho lasciato seduto a letto con una flebo, stava bene, un ragazzo in salute" disse Link incapace di contenere la frustrazione e la delusione che provava per se stesso. Il neurochirurgo guardava il pavimento, evitava a tutti i costi il contatto visivo con Link, era cosciente del fatto che se lo avesse guardato negli occhi sarebbe crollata all'istante, e non ne aveva intenzione. Come Link la guardò notò come fosse fragile in quel momento e si chiese come mai la situazione la toccasse particolarmente, ma non si diede risposte, non voleva farsi idee sbagliate e tanto meno pregiudizi nei confronti del neurochirurgo. "Dottoressa Shepherd?" chiese Link d'istinto "va tutto bene?", continuò avvicinandosi a lei quasi pronto a reggerla nel caso fosse crollata e non fosse più in grado di trattenere qualunque cosa stesse trattenendo. Amelia continuava a non guardarlo negli occhi, "Vuoi prenderti una pausa? Fare due passi…" le chiese lui, cercando di confortarla in qualche modo e di starle vicino, gli sembrava la cosa giusta da fare e non poteva, ma soprattutto non voleva, starle lontano._

_"Lo conoscevo, quel ragazzo" disse improvvisamente Amelia, il cuore di Link si fermò per un momento, conosceva il lutto, sapeva cosa si provava in casi simili, ma odiava quando le persone attorno a lui conoscevano quel tipo di dolore, per qualche strano motivo il fatto che lei conoscesse quel tipo di dolore lo feriva particolarmente. "Era... era un bravo ragazzo" continuò Amelia senza distogliere lo sguardo dal pavimento, sebbene quella sua tattica fosse comunque fallimentare dato che le lacrime sarebbero uscite ugualmente. Link annuì, nonostante volesse abbracciarla forte e farle sapere che non era sola in quel momento spaventoso. "Non era un cattivo ragazzo" aggiunse Amelia cercando di restare forte "devo andare a cercare i genitori", Link sentendo quelle parole si propose per adempiere a quel compito, riusciva a sentire il dolore di Amelia e sapeva che comunicarlo ai genitori del ragazzo le avrebbe fatto più male, così tentò di offrirsi lui, ma Amelia negò. Come finì di declinare la proposta, Amelia sentì un peso dentro, un qualcosa che diventava sempre più grande e che pretendeva di uscire, non riuscì a trattenerlo e scoppiò in lacrime, di fronte a Link. Link fu colto completamente alla sprovvista, non sapeva come fare, solitamente era bravo a consolare le persone ma con Amelia era completamente diverso: gli sembrava che qualsiasi cosa potesse fare con sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Si mise di fronte a lei, per coprirla con il suo corpo da sguardi estranei, da sguardi giudici e curiosi, il minimo che Amelia si meritava in quel momento era la privacy di elaborare il lutto, e Link con quel semplice gesto provò a dargliela._

_Amelia si ricompose un attimo, scusandosi con imbarazzo, ma il tempo di finire di parlare le lacrime ripresero a rigarle il viso. Link la vedeva lì, che piangeva e d'istinto allungò una mano per poggiargliela sulla schiena, per confortarla, ma non lo fece poiché seppure fossero colleghi, non avevano sufficiente confidenza per poter fare un gesto simile. “Okay, la ringrazio dottor Lincoln” disse Amelia soffocando le lacrime e ricomponendosi in pochi secondi, Link fu preso completamente alla sprovvista: colpito da un lato dalla capacita di Amelia di sopprimere i suoi sentimenti così in fretta e completamente confuso dall’altro per il comportamento della donna. “Amelia io…“ disse Link cercando di capirci di più ed evitare che la donna sparisse dal corridoio come se fosse Flash, ma il tutto fu inutile: non fece in tempo a dire altro che Amelia ormai era sparita._

_Link si sedette nel lettino che solo pochi minuti prima Amelia aveva usato come appoggio per il suo dolore e quasi si odiò per non essere riuscito a esserle d’aiuto nel modo in cui avrebbe voluto, voleva stringerla, sorreggerla e soprattutto proteggerla in qualche modo ma fu troppo codardo o forse troppo rispettoso per farlo. In quel momento si rese conto di essere troppo interessato nel sapere se la sua collega stesse bene, nel sapere se sarebbe stata bene e se avrebbe avuto vicino le persone giuste che avrebbero saputo capirla e rispettarla. Cercò di autoconvincersi che fossero sentimenti dettati dal fatto che l’avesse appena vista piangere, ma sotto sotto sapeva che non fosse così. Era dal giorno in cui Maggie Pierce si avvicinò a lui per decantare le lodi del neurochirurgo e convincerlo che sarebbe stata una buona idea invitarla a uscire che iniziò a osservarla in modo diverso. Notò come la sua fossetta avesse una profondità diversa in base a quanto fosse sincero il suo sorriso, a come tenesse sempre una ciocca di capelli in disordine e libera come se fosse una dimenticanza o una metafora del fatto che non fosse felice con Owen e volesse essere libera da quella relazione che non la rendeva davvero felice, in ospedale se ne erano accorti tutti. Si accorse di come avesse un fisico tonico nonostante non fosse una persona sportiva e non seguisse una particolare dieta per rimanere in forma e si accorse soprattutto di come i suoi occhi cambiassero colore in base alla luce, nella penombra diventavano lievemente verdi nonostante solitamente fossero di un azzurro ipnotico, quasi ghiaccio come se fossero freddi e privi di vita quando erano l’esattamente opposto. “È perché l’ho vista piangere e l’ho vista vulnerabile, non perché io provi effettivamente qualcosa per lei” continuò a ripetersi, ma da quel giorno cercò di incrociare sempre la dottoressa Shepherd, anche solo per chiederle come stesse giusto per riuscire a evitare di pensarci costantemente. Quando questa occasione non arrivò mai, si rese conto di quanto si sentisse quasi vuoto e incompleto, come se sapere che Amelia stesse bene facesse stare bene anche lui._

_“Cazzo” disse accorgendosi che, in realtà, lui aveva una cotta per Amelia Shepherd._

**_________________________**

"Non ti ho più vista in giro da allora" replicò lui quasi deluso, aveva cercato di sapere come stesse e di starle attorno ma Amelia sembrava sparita nel nulla e loro non erano abbastanza amici per poterla andare a cercare appositamente per assicurarsi che fosse tutto okay. "Sì… è stata una cosa intenzionale" confessò lei "poi è difficile capire cosa fare dopo… sai… " non sapeva più come continuare il discorso, così proiettò l'attenzione su di lui, chiedendogli se il suo interesse per quel tipo di conferenze fosse recente o meno. "Partecipo a tipo... tre conferenze ogni anno, tengo un seminario" rispose Link sincero, Amelia ne rimase particolarmente sorpresa e colpita, potrebbe sembrare banale ma il fascino intellettuale è la prima cosa che Amelia nota nelle persone. Le venne impossibile soffocare un "wow" di ammirazione, Link ne fu contento, gli piaceva il fatto di aver fatto colpo su di lei. "E quand'è?" chiese lei curiosa, voleva davvero assistere al suo seminario. "Domani, ma ora volevo provare... una demo di agopuntura." Amelia notò come avesse cambiato subito discorso, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall'anatomia di Link, l'aveva già notata in precedenza ma in quel momento, così vicini, era decisamente affascinante. "Interessata?" le chiese lui. La donna non sapeva bene come reagire, si sentiva bene e curiosa ma sentiva anche che forse sarebbe stato uno sbaglio accettare quell'invito, era troppo fresca di delusioni amorose per tornare in carreggiata con un collega, meglio con uno sconosciuto di San Diego che non avrebbe mai più visto. Ma di fatto Link le stava semplicemente chiedendo di fargli compagnia, questo non implicava sicuramente una svolta romantica, doveva decisamente smetterla di pensare che la gentilezza fosse morta e che non si potesse essere amici con un uomo senza finirci poi a letto. Ma a sua discolpa l’ultima volta che si sentì in quel modo, ossia curiosa e eccitata allo stesso tempo, ha finito per sposarsi con Owen, quindi alla fine non è che non si fidasse di Link, non si fidava di se stessa.

"In realtà volevo partecipare al panel sui FANS di ultima generazione" gli rispose, non voleva passare i tre giorni di conferenza con un uomo che l'aveva vista vulnerabile e che le faceva provare le farfalle nello stomaco, sensazione che odiava dato che non portava mai a nulla di buono, però si pentì subito, decise di ignorare queste sensazioni negative. "Ma no, sai che ti dico? Preferisco farmi bucare" si rese subito conto delle parole che le erano uscite spontaneamente e cercò di aggiustare la situazione anche per una questione di dignità. "Con gli aghi" puntualizzò, ma ormai si sentiva una stupida, una donna come lei che fa queste gaffe davanti a un uomo affascinante? Sono errori da principiante che Amelia non era di certo solita fare. Gli sorrise amichevolmente, "Lascia stare" gli disse lei. Notò il sorriso di Link, un sorriso stranamente malizioso e forse un pochino tentatore, "continuerò a evitarti, buona conferenza" disse prima di lasciarlo lì, quasi appeso.

Percepiva la tensione sessuale tra i due e sapeva benissimo che con quella frase lei avrebbe avuto il coltello dalla parte del manico, ma in quel momento si sentiva come se il coltello le avesse trafitto il cervello, dato che sembrava come se non fosse più in grado di usarlo. Link invece era riuscito a leggere quei segnali che Amelia stava lanciando, seppur involontariamente, ma aveva capito che lei fosse, anche se solo in minima parte, attratta da lui. Non riuscì a fare a meno di seguirla con lo sguardo mentre andava via, sperando di incontrarla di nuovo anche solo per qualche secondo.

I due si separarono e Amelia cercò di non pensare a quanto si fosse resa ridicola di fronte a Link, non riusciva in alcun modo a comportarsi come un’adulta. Prese il telefono e si diresse verso i bagni, per una breve pausa pipì. Come ne trovò uno libero si sedette e aprì le note del telefono, era una cosa che le aveva accennato Maggie non molto tempo prima “quando sono indecisa se fare una cosa o meno apro nel note del telefono e inizio a scrivere i pro e i contro, mi aiuta a ordinare i pensieri” così le disse la sorella, e Amelia prese quella confessione quasi come un mantra. Si rese conto che in trent’anni di vita aveva combinato poche cose giuste, e in materia amorosa i suoi successi sono stati tutti di breve durante, così pensò che il consiglio di Maggie potesse aiutarla in qualche modo, dato che Amelia non lo avrebbe mai fatto di sua spontanea volontà.

“Link” chiamò così la sua nota del telefono, era molto confusa riguardo il chirurgo ortopedico, non sapeva se ne fosse effettivamente attratta o se fosse solo un disperato tentativo di non stare sola. “Affascinante, occhi ipnotici, spalle grandiose e fisico statuario” scrisse di getto, nonostante non fossero le cose più romantiche di sempre, almeno erano sentimenti sinceri. “Mi ha vista piangere, conosce l’Amelia vulnerabile, punto a favore o meno?” aggiunse, odiava che le persone la vedessero piangere e che vedessero il suo lato vulnerabile. Con Link però era diverso, lui non era al corrente del vero motivo per cui Amelia scoppiò a piangere quel giorno e piuttosto che invadere la sua privacy, la rispettò e le fece da supporto morale stando semplicemente lì a portare rispetto al suo dolore. Cancellò così “o meno?” dall’ultima frase, era decisamente un punto a favore, ma solamente per il comportamento che Link ebbe quel giorno. “Labbra baciabili” aggiunse dopo qualche secondo di riflessione, moriva dalla voglia di scoprire come fosse baciarlo. “Owen.” Si ritrovò a scrivere subito dopo, “fanculo” disse prima di bloccare il telefono e fare seriamente la pausa pipì. Non era pronta a “tornare in carreggiata”, e tanto meno non era pronta a uscire nuovamente con un collega. Link sembrava davvero un uomo fantastico, ma emotivamente parlando in quel momento Amelia era un’accozzaglia di sentimenti confusi e di delusione. La definitiva rottura con Owen l’aveva portata a dubitare di sé, l’aveva portata a svalutarsi e a sentirsi come l’ultima ruota del carro. Per non parlare della stupida competizione con Teddy che di punto in bianco si era creata, senza di fatto un motivo reale. Tutto questo per un uomo? Per un uomo che alla fine l’aveva fatta soffrire e che non è mai stato veramente l’uomo che Amelia desiderasse al suo fianco? Si rese conto di quanto tempo avesse sprecato a inseguire qualcosa per cui non valesse veramente la pena, Betty ne valeva la pena, Leo ne valeva la pena, ed entrambi non erano più con lei.

Decise quindi di ignorare quello che sentiva per Link, sebbene decise di classificarla come “semplice attrazione fisica e tensione sessuale”, forse aveva bisogno di un qualcosa per dimenticare il dolore. Magari una scopata avrebbe aiutato, ma sarebbe stato decisamente più semplice se tale attrazione fisica fosse per uno sconosciuto e non per una persona che sarebbe poi tornata a Seattle e che avrebbe rivisto ogni giorno al lavoro. Guardò per pura curiosità l’ora per vedere se ne avesse ancora senso o meno andare alla balneazione sonora a cui non era poi così interessata, dato che di fatto non aveva capito lo scopo, ma che comprendeva dei letti e lo stare sdraiata per un determinato lasso di tempo. Fu questo ad attirarla, e oltretutto se fosse andata alla demo di agopuntura come aveva accennato prima a Link avrebbe rischiato di incontrarlo e di rendersi ulteriormente ridicola. La decisione era ormai chiara, non le servì fare nemmeno una lista dei pro e dei contro per schiarirsi le idee.

Amelia decise di andare alla Balneazione sonora, il fatto che non ci fosse Link e che fosse un qualcosa per trattare il dolore e che tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare era stare sdraiata la convinsero senza ulteriori ripensamenti. La donna che stava fuori dalla stanza la fece accomodare nell'unico posto libero, una sorta di letto fatto con delle coperte e un cuscino decisamente invitante, forse una dormita in un clima rilassato e senza stress era davvero quello che ci voleva. Come si sedette un "Oh" spontaneo le uscì come vide la persona sdraiata accanto a lei, si aggiunse anche una breve risata sarcastica, aveva rinunciato alla demo di agopuntura per evitare Link e invece eccolo lì sdraiato accanto a lei.

"Ciao di nuovo" gli disse con un sorriso imbarazzato, nel mentre che cercava di mettersi comoda. Link era stranamente incuriosito dalla goffaggine della collega così le chiese se volesse che si spostasse, così da non infastidirla e per evitare che continuasse a comportarsi goffamente, sebbene fosse particolarmente soddisfacente sapere che il motivo fosse lui. "No, ovviamente no" rispose Amelia guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio, tutto sommato le faceva piacere che lui fosse lì accanto a lei. "A cosa serve tutto questo?" chiese curiosa, aveva il nome interessante, ma non aveva ben chiaro lo scopo del tutto così lo chiese a Link, nonostante volesse evitarlo, ma era l'unica persona che conosceva lì in mezzo. L’uomo si girò su un fianco per avvicinarsi ad Amelia e sussurrarle la risposta dato che era richiesto il silenzio "Le frequenze rispondono ai meridiani energetici e..." Amelia lo interruppe "Meridiani energetici..." ripeté lei, come per convincersi che fosse qualcosa in cui lei ci capisse qualcosa "mio dio" aggiunse, sdraiandosi nuovamente e sorridendo divertita, Link era confuso, ma il vedere la sua fossetta gli ricordò quanto la trovasse bella e quanto amasse vederla sorridere, così la confusione lasciò il posto alla gioia. Amelia iniziava a pentirsi di quel seminario, la sola vicinanza con Link le faceva quasi perdere il senno, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente e tanto meno a non rendersi ridicola ogni volta che aprisse bocca. "Sì, e non dovrei neanche essere qui" concluse decisa ad andare via, ma come la donna in fondo alla stanza iniziò a emettere le frequenze ad Amelia sembrò scortese andare via a lavoro già iniziato, così non poté fare altro che sdraiarsi nuovamente e lasciare che tali frequenze facessero qualsiasi cosa dovessero fare ai suoi meridiani energetici. Come Link notò che il neurochirurgo avesse cambiato idea e si stesse sdraiando nuovamente non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto, quasi come se fosse una piccola vittoria.

Uscirono entrambi dalla sala della Balneazione Sonora, Amelia particolarmente scossa rispetto a Link "Ti ha fatto venire le vertigini? Quel suono intendo" gli chiese Amelia incapace di camminare dritta per via della confusione e del senso di disorientamento dato dalle vertigini. "Non ti senti intontito?" gli chiese Amelia, Link non riusciva a seguirla, lui stava bene anzi era molto rilassato "No, mi ha rilassato e basta" le rispose sincero. "Io sento di aver bisogno di un incontro" disse Amelia cercando di usare il muro come sostegno per non cadere, quelle parole investirono Link come un treno, iniziò a collegare i puzzle e ripensò al giorno dell’overdose di massa, se Amelia va agli incontri ha familiarità con la dipendenza, ma non disse nulla e continuò a guardarla poiché gli veniva davvero difficile distogliere lo sguardo.

"Ehi possiamo sederci un attimo?" chiese Amelia ormai incapace di contrastare l'effetto che quelle frequenze avevano avuto su di lei. Link acconsentì, pensava di proporre un qualsiasi posto con delle vere sedie ma prima ancora che potesse formulare la frase vide che Amelia si stava già sedendo per terra e lui non poté fare granché se non sedersi accanto a lei. "Scusami, sto cadendo a pezzi" disse lei una volta che Link si fosse seduto accanto a lei, non le andava più di mentire e omettere come si sentisse, per esperienza aveva capito che non ne valeva la pena. "Non devi scusarti" disse Link sincero, non era minimamente infastidito, anzi era quasi lusingato dal fatto che lei riuscisse a confidarsi con lui anche solo per dire come si sentisse. Amelia non sapeva se fosse per colpa di quelle stupide frequenze o per come si sentiva capita da Link ma l'unica cosa di cui era certa era che gli dovesse una spiegazione per quanto successo il giorno dell'overdose di massa, per la sua reazione.

"Avevo una ragazza in affido" esordì Amelia "una specie in realtà, Betty" Link sapeva la storia, le voci in ospedale girano in fretta ma sentire la versione di Amelia era una cosa che sentiva di doverle, ci sono sempre più versioni di una stessa storia ed era decisamente un male affidarsi ai pettegolezzi dell’ospedale, "era una drogata ed era scappata di casa, e io l'ho accolta e ho cercato di aiutarla a disintossicarsi e... ci ho provato e riprovato e..." Link più la sentiva parlare e più si sentiva attratto da lei, vedere come avesse messo tutta se stessa per aiutare una quindicenne a disintossicarsi la faceva sembrare cento volte più ammirevole, aveva già una grande stima nei suoi confronti come chirurgo ma come persona cresceva sempre di più man mano che Amelia raccontasse di Betty. "…E ci ho riprovato ancora" fece un respiro profondo "e poi sono arrivati i suoi genitori e lei è andata a casa con loro. E mi manca, e non so se sta bene e non so nemmeno se starà bene, non sento di aver finito il mio lavoro" concluse Amelia guardando il soffitto quasi per paura del contatto visivo con Link, che per esperienza è diventato quasi una debolezza per lei in situazioni in cui lei mostrasse una parte privata di sé. "Sembri una..." intervenne Link per confortarla ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Amelia lo interruppe "pazza?" disse ridendo sentendosi un po' tale, ma Link non intendeva assolutamente quello. "Una madre" puntualizzò lui guardandola, come lei sentì quelle parole si voltò a guardarlo, non sapeva bene cosa rispondere, sapeva solo che non si aspettava che qualcun'altro la vedesse come tale. "Mia madre ha pianto per tre mesi dopo che sono andato al college, e non ero drogato" disse sperando di essere in qualche modo d'aiuto.

Lei, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, lo ringraziò. Link sapeva che quel grazie fosse sincero, riusciva a leggerlo nel suo sguardo. Rimasero qualche secondo a fissarsi in silenzio, quando Link notò che l'espressione di Amelia cambiò in un sorriso misto tra il divertito e lo stupore. "Mio dio" disse lei scannerizzandogli il volto, "sembri scolpito" aggiunse guardandogli la mandibola prominente. Link non riuscì a rimanere serio, sorrise imbarazzato. Era un complimento inusuale e non si aspettava di certo di riceverne uno tale da Amelia Shepherd. "Come una statua" continuò lei, nel mentre che Link arrossiva tra un sorriso imbarazzato e l'altro "sembra che il tuo mento abbia i muscoli" disse a un certo punto sporgendosi per ammirarlo meglio. Link rise divertito, gli piaceva quel momento che stavano condividendo e sebbene non sapeva dove sarebbe andato a parare, gli bastava sapere che Amelia si sarebbe di certo ricordata del suo "mento scolpito". Decise di però stare al gioco e di provare a farla ridere, giusto per rivedere quel sorriso e quella fossetta che le si formava al lato della bocca "Beh, in effetti alleno il mio mento molto duramente, ci vuole tutto il giorno", riuscì nel suo intento e come vide il sorriso di Amelia gli venne quasi istintivo sorridere a sua volta. I loro sorrisi però svanirono quando il loro sguardo si incrociò nuovamente e l'unico sentimento che c'era tra i due era il desidero, folle e ardente desidero l'uno dell'altra. Link di certo voleva baciarla, voleva passarle la mano tra i capelli e vedere quella fossetta altri milioni di volte, ma non si sentì sicuro a sufficienza per rischiare tutto; non si sarebbe accontentato di una scappatella, voleva qualcosa di più con lei, voleva il desiderio, le litigate, i bagni caldi insieme, il sesso focoso, le giornate a letto, voleva ogni cosa e per volerla bisognava aspettare, così rimase lì a guardarla con amore e desiderio sperando che lei magari volesse le stesse cose che voleva lui. Amelia si voltò lievemente di più verso di lui, avvicinandosi di poco verso il suo volto, ma nel momento in cui capì che cosa sarebbe successo dopo decise di non accelerare niente, di prendere il tutto seriamente e con calma.

“È meglio cose torno nella mia camera" gli disse a dieci centimetri dalla sua faccia, era brava a giocare e stuzzicare, questo Link lo aveva senza dubbio notato. "E io dovrei andare..." disse lui sperando che lei lo invitasse nella sua camera, ma purtroppo così non fu. "Nella tua camera" puntualizzò lei, "nella mia camera" ripeté Link, deluso da quella risposta. "Hai una presentazione, domani" aggiunse Amelia prima di andarsene "e io... non sono una buona compagnia" concluse. Link le sorrise dolcemente, non era assolutamente vero che lei fosse una cattiva compagnia, era la miglior compagnia che potesse desiderare, avrebbe voluto la sua compagnia in eterno ma non poteva di certo obbligarla a stare con lui quando lei non ne fosse intenzionata, sperava però che prima o poi avrebbe cambiato idea. "Ci vediamo domani mattina?" chiese Link, "certo" rispose Amelia voltandosi. Link si aggrappò a quello, almeno aveva smesso di dire che lo avrebbe evitato. Le augurò la buonanotte però, come se fossero due sedicenni alla loro prima uscita, che poi era più o meno come si sentivano entrambi.

Amelia guardò l’orario, erano solo le dieci di sera e non riusciva a spegnere il cervello e addormentarsi. Stava per baciare Link e se non avesse avuto tutto quell’autocontrollo a quest’ora sarebbero entrambi nudi e sudati, post sesso atletico, e quello era l’unico aggettivo che riusciva ad attribuire alle sue fantasie sul sesso con il chirurgo ortopedico. Si fece una doccia veloce, cercando di scrollarsi quelle emozioni di dosso e rilassarsi in vista della nottata che era sicura sarebbe stata particolare. “Basta” disse quasi per autoconvincersi a sopprimere quei pensieri e sensazioni, e prendendo le chiavi della stanza uscì per fare una passeggiata, sul momento le sembrò una buona idea. Rimase con gli occhi incollati al telefono cercando su internet degli articoli che le dessero le risposte che stava cercando, sebbene non fosse certa delle domande. Quando a un certo punto andò a sbattere contro qualcuno “Oh! Mi dispiace, non volevo…” e staccando lo sguardo dal telefono si accorse di essere andata a sbattere proprio contro Link.

“Ciao” disse lui sorridendole divertito, “sembra che non riusciamo a stare lontani” commentò divertito, quasi grato all’universo per tutte quelle coincidenze piacevoli. “Già inizio quasi a infastidirmi” rispose Amelia non riuscendo a nascondere la seccatura per quelle coincidenze fin troppo frequenti, sembrava che l’universo le stesse dicendo in tutti i modi possibili di andare a letto con lui. Link ci rimase male, non pensava che Amelia fosse così scocciata nel vederlo, alle volte era difficile capirla: un’ora prima stavano per baciarsi e ora la donna non si crea problemi a fargli capire che la sua presenza in qualche modo la infastidisse. “Va bene” si congedò Link non volendo darle ulteriore fastidio, Amelia notò però come il collega ci fosse rimasto male e si sentì in colpa, non era di certo una sua intenzione. “No aspetta Link, non… è colpa tua, è solo il periodo, non volevo comportarmi come una stronza” disse sperando che si fermasse e tornasse indietro.

Link si voltò lentamente, con il dilemma in volto: doveva considerarsi arrabbiato e offeso per le parole di Amelia o felice per il fatto che Amelia in fondo non fosse davvero infastidita nel vederlo continuamente? Proprio non lo sapeva. “Se vuoi stare da sola non c’è problema, basta dirlo, non serve fingere che la mia compagnia ti piaccia” le disse onestamente, non voleva di certo obbliarla a stargli attorno se lei non ne fosse contenta. “No, no! Sei simpatico e non mi dispiace la tua compagnia. È solo che esco da una relazione complicata e…” Link la interruppe confuso, “Amelia, lo sai che due colleghi possono essere amici anche senza finire a letto insieme? Posso ascoltarti nel mentre che parli di letteralmente qualsiasi cosa tu voglia o posso cercare di distrarti raccontandoti qualcosa io, o ancora possiamo stare in silenzio seduti da qualche parte. Nessuno ha detto che dobbiamo finire a letto insieme, le persone _possono_ essere amiche, Amelia” concluse Link guardandola negli occhi. Amelia ci rimase quasi male, sapeva bene che non esistesse nessun protocollo che prevedeva che sarebbero finiti a letto insieme ma dopo tutti quei segnali da parte dell’universo aveva cominciato a sperarci. Era in totale confusione, sapeva che in fondo le sarebbe piaciuto andare a letto con Link ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe stata una buona idea date le circostanze e data la strana giostra di emozioni in cui si trovava. Era talmente offuscata da quei suoi sentimenti contrastanti da non aver mai pensato che effettivamente lei e Link sarebbero potuti essere amici e basta, forse le serviva semplicemente quello. “Scusa, hai ragione. Mi dispiace…” rispose visibilmente dispiaciuta e con un sorriso imbarazzato. Link sbuffò sarcastico “per fortuna sono una persona onesta e sarei felice di offrirti la mia amicizia” disse facendo un saluto militare molto scomposto in direzione della donna, che si mise a ridere e, alla vista della fossetta, Link ricambiò il sorriso.

“Allora dove stavi andando?” chiese Amelia curiosa. “Pensavo di fare una passeggiata, sdraiarmi vicino alla piscina e guardare il cielo” confessò Link, Amelia lo guardò sorpresa per quelle affermazioni. “Pensavo anche io di andare a fare una passeggiata in realtà, ma tutta la parte romantica del cielo non era nei miei piani” disse seguendo il chirurgo ortopedico, che si stava dirigendo verso la reception “sei proprio fissata” commentò Link divertito, Amelia non capì. “Con il romanticismo dico, prima non contempli neanche l’idea di poter essere amici e ora credi che guardare le stelle sia solo una cosa romantica, prima volta che vedo qualcuno così ossessionato” disse ridendo amichevolmente, “prima di tutto nella mia situazione non mi giudicheresti e secondo guardare le stelle è una cosa romantica” puntualizzò lei. “Ossessionata, ripeto” rispose Link a tono.

Apprezzò molto il fatto che Amelia si fosse rilassata a tal punto dallo scherzare con lui, ma allo stesso tempo si intristì un poco consapevole del fatto che forse tra loro due non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla se non amicizia, ma l’unica cosa che gli importava in quel momento era che lei stesse bene. “Comunque stare nelle sdraio a bordo piscina non è una cattiva idea” confessò Amelia. “Bene, piscina sia” rispose Link aprendole la porta della reception per farla uscire per prima. Si sedettero in due sdraio non troppo vicine e Link mettendosi comodo ripose in tasca cuffie e telefono, che aveva intenzione di usare se non avesse incontrato Amelia nel corridoio. “Se vuoi ascoltare della musica puoi farlo” gli disse fissando il cielo, nonostante avesse notato con la coda dell’occhio cosa Link stesse facendo. “No, posso farlo dopo, la mia playlist di canzoni blues può aspettare” disse spostando lo sguardo verso il cielo, Amelia sorrise divertita “canzoni blues?” commentò quasi per prenderlo in giro. “Ehi non giudicare, il blues è un ottimo genere e suonare questo tipo di canzoni l’ho sempre trovato molto terapeutico” replicò Link difendendo i suoi gusti musicali. Amelia rimase molto colpita da quelle parole, i musicisti hanno sempre avuto un fascino particolare su di lei.

“Non sapevo suonassi” confessò Amelia, distogliendo lo sguardo dal cielo per focalizzarsi sul profilo di Link, lui come notò il suo sguardo su di lui si girò a guardarla. “Non sai praticamente niente di me” le disse facendole l’occhiolino, Amelia prese quella risposta come una sfida “non è vero, so che sei andato alle Barbados e hai aperto un locale blues, e so che suoni” aggiunse come se quello fosse il suo scacco matto, "tu non sai niente di me” concluse infine sorridendo in segno di vittoria. Link aveva capito a che gioco Amelia stesse giocando e sapeva benissimo di poter vincere “ti sbagli anche tu, so che sei divorziata e che avevi in affido una ragazza tossicodipendente. So che ti piace il cibo italiano e che hai due sorelle che lavorano in ospedale che in realtà non sono tue vere sorelle. Infine, so che consideri guardare le stelle una cosa romantica” le disse mettendosi più comodo e girandosi lievemente per vedere la reazione della donna a quelle affermazioni. Amelia alzò gli occhi al cielo, Link giocava troppo bene le sue carte, odiava sapere di non avere il controllo della situazione. “Va bene, hai vinto” disse Amelia infastidita, Link si mise a ridere “non è una gara” le disse perplesso, avrebbe potuto dirle tante cose che aveva notato in quel mese dal giorno dell’overdose di massa ma si limitò ad andare sul sicuro sapendo di avere in pugno la situazione.

“Ci capisci qualcosa di stelle?” gli chiese Amelia dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Link era completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri che non sentì le parole di Amelia. Il neurochirurgo di sedette e schioccò le dita in direzione del collega per attirare la sua attenzione “Link!”, gli disse lei. Link si girò di scatto in direzione di Amelia, colto alla sprovvista “scusa… ero sovrappensiero… dicevi?”, chiese lui con la mente ancora altrove. Amelia lo notò ma decise di non chiedere spiegazioni, alla fine non era poi così grandi amici. “Ti chiedevo se ci capissi qualcosa di costellazioni” rispose lei sdraiandosi nuovamente e concentrandosi sulle sui puntini luminosi in quel cielo buio. “In realtà non così tanto, conosco le costellazioni principali e riesco ad orientarmi seguendo le stelle, ho imparato queste cose quando ero uno scout” disse Link come se fosse una cosa normale riuscire ad orientarsi seguendo il cielo, Amelia sgranò gli occhi sussurrando un “wow” di ammirazione, Link lo notò e cercò di non far morire lì la conversazione “non è un granché… alla fine sono cose che tutti sanno” continuò lui. “Beh tutti tranne me” disse Amelia francamente “io non so letteralmente nulla di costellazioni o stelle e di certo non riesco ad orientarmi seguendole” si mise a ridere quasi imbarazzata da se stessa.

“Potrei insegnartelo un giorno… se dovessi perderti nei boschi almeno sapresti come uscirne” le propose Link, “nah, niente da fare, io e la natura non siamo compatibili” disse bloccando subito la proposta di Link, il quale si mise a ridere “se dovessi perderti e avere il telefono scarico nello stesso momento non disperarti troppo, sarò felice di dirti te l’avevo detto” le rispose stuzzicandola un po’, “mi stai quindi dicendo che speri che io mi perda nei boschi solo per dirmi ‘te l’avevo detto’?” replicò Amelia fingendo di aver mal interpretato le sue parole. Link si accorse che effettivamente le sue parole potevano essere fraintendibili e tentò subito di porre rimedio “NO assolutamente, non spererei mai una cosa del genere volevo dire che…” si interruppe vedendo Amelia ridere al suo goffo tentativo di aggiustare la situazione e fece due più due, “mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?” chiese guardandola sottecchi. Amelia si voltò verso di lui sorridendogli divertita, “scusa mi sembrava divertente” disse lei cercando di non passare per la cattiva della situazione, “beh ti sbagliavi, mi sono sentito uno stronzo per un momento” confessò Link tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Rimasero ad ascoltare l’uno il silenzio dell’altra per circa dieci minuti, era bello avere qualcuno con cui condividere la pace e la tranquillità senza dover per forza parlare e interpretare quella voluta calma come un qualcosa di imbarazzante.

“Comunque ti stanno bene” affermò Link interrompendo dopo un po’ il silenzio, Amelia si voltò a guardarlo con aria confusa: non aveva idea di cosa lui stesse dicendo. “I capelli dico, ti stanno bene corti” puntualizzò indicandoli. Amelia arrossì, ormai aveva aspettative così basse nel sesso opposto che si stupiva se un uomo prestasse un minimo di attenzione a lei si sentiva come la persona più speciale del mondo. Amelia ringraziò il buio in quel momento che nascosero il fatto che stesse arrossendo. “Grazie, li ho tagliati praticamente l’altro giorno e sei il primo a farci caso” disse quasi triste del fatto che nessuno oltre a Link le avesse detto quanto stesse bene. Link le sorrise lievemente “è difficile non notarli” disse lasciandosi scappare quelle parole, se ne accorse subito e cercò di aggiustare la situazione per non farle capire che l’osservasse spesso, “voglio dire che li hai accorciati parecchio… insomma è evidente il cambio di pettinatura”, si sentì un’idiota, non era così che avrebbe voluto farle capire che tra tutte le persone, Amelia è la prima persona che lui nota quando entra in una stanza. “Avevo capito Link” rispose, consapevole che sapeva bene quale fosse il significato di quella frase, “stanno bene anche a te comunque, anzi forse stai pure meglio” disse sottolineando come anche lui avesse accorciato i capelli. Link la guardo molto colpito, ogni tanto si dimenticava pure lui di non avere più i capelli lunghi, ma date le circostanze in cui aveva deciso di tagliarsi i capelli rendevo quel suo gesto praticamente trascurabile. “Grazie, nel mio caso lo hanno notato quasi tutti, date le circostanze in cui è avvenuto il mio taglio di pettinatura” aggiunse sorridendole, felice del complimento, “magari un giorno allora mi racconterai questa storia, ma ora credo che tornerò nella mia stanza perché ho bisogno delle mie otto ore di sonno e soprattutto inizio a sentire freschino” comunicò alzandosi dallo sdraio. “Grazie della compagnia, davvero” gli disse salutandolo con la mano prima di tornare nella sua stanza, “Buonanotte Amelia! E non perderti che non puoi vedere le stelle al coperto” scherzò Link prima che lei si allontanasse troppo e non potesse più sentirlo, “fanculo” rispose lei divertita prima di tornare nuovamente al chiuso.

La mattina seguente scesero entrambi alla reception nello stesso momento, ormai si erano arresi entrambi, chiunque volesse che quei due fossero costantemente nelle vicinanze dell’altro stava decisamente riuscendo nel suo obiettivo. "Buongiorno!" disse Amelia andando verso Link, che come suo solito lui non riuscì a non sorriderle, era contento di vederla felice quella mattina, "dormito bene?" le chiese seriamente interessato nel sapere come avesse passato la notte. Sapeva però che lei gli avrebbe risposto a prescindere in modo affermativo anche se lui sperava gli rispondesse di aver passato una nottata orribile pensando a lui e a quanto disperatamente avesse voluto baciarla, che è un po' come Link ha passato la sua di nottata, dopo che lei gli ha dato la buonanotte ieri nella piscina. "Sì" gli rispose lei e Link non nascose un sorriso compiaciuto sapendo che forse, sotto sotto, anche lei lo aveva pensato. "Sì, è stata una buona idea..." Amelia si interruppe non riuscendo a continuare la frase perdendosi nello sguardo di Link, "dormire…" disse riprendendosi in fretta "è importante... per il..." non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, a concludere una frase senza dimenticarsi cosa stesse dicendo e sapeva benissimo che la colpa fosse di Link e di quella nottata passata a riempirsi la testa di ‘forse’. Si erano comunque rivisti in circostanze amichevoli la sera prima ma sapevano entrambi che quel momento nel corridoio, il giorno prima, fu un momento particolare per entrambi e che non si fossero controllati, sicuramente avrebbero passato una notte ricca di passione. Link vedendola in difficoltà cercò di aiutarla "importante per il cervello?" rispose ammiccando lievemente. "Certo" replicò Amelia sentendosi sempre più imbarazzata e un'idiota, "quando... cosa... cosa fai oggi?" gli chiese curiosa, si ricordava della presentazione ma voleva lasciare il suo interesse un po' sul vago. Link sarebbe rimasto lì a guardarla per ore, ad ammirare ogni suo dettaglio.

Era perso nei suoi pensieri quando si rese conto della domanda che gli era stata rivolta e così si sentì lui un po' uno stupido, poiché venne colto alla sprovvista. "Mi interessa la conferenza sui blocchi nervosi" rispose lui cercando di evitare l'argomento seminario, dopo quello che gli aveva detto lei il giorno prima non era il caso che lei ascoltasse la sua presentazione, sapeva che il rapporto tra i due si sarebbe incrinato ed era l'ultima cosa che Link volesse. Amelia si aspettava un invito al suo seminario, ma fece finta di niente "anche a me interessa!" disse, "ottimo" replicò Link genuinamente felice. Amelia sebbene volesse fare la vaga e non arrivare al punto, l’evitare l’argomento presentazione da parte di Link la confondeva e infastidiva allo stesso tempo, così glielo chiese comunque "Si, ma... quand'è la tua presentazione?" Ecco, l'argomento che Link cercava tanto di evitare, non sapeva come dirle che la prima parte della presentazione l'avrebbe fatta soffrire e le avrebbe fatto fraintendere tutto il senso di quel suo intervento "Tu... fidati, non vuoi assistere" le disse sincero. Amelia non capiva, voleva seriamente assistere ormai era intrigata da Link e non si sarebbe di certo lasciata scappare l'occasione di vederlo mettere in mostra il suo acume e la sua intelligenza. "Certo che voglio!" replicò lei, ed era davvero sincera. "Ma, prima di tutto, caffè" aggiunse lei indicando lo stand e invitandolo a farle compagnia. "Che non è... in camera mia" disse incapace di trattenersi. Lei sapeva flirtare, era bravissima, nella sua vita ha avuto tantissimi uomini anche quelli irraggiungibili per le persone comuni ma con Link... qualcosa non funzionava, qualcosa le impediva di essere la solita Amelia e si trasformava nell'Amelia goffa e impacciata. Questa sua goffaggine le fece ricordare le prime interazioni con Owen, e sapeva benissimo che Link sarebbe stato importante per lei nei mesi a venire ma preferiva non pensarci, era appena uscita da una relazione con il suo ex marito che comprendeva due figli, era difficile dimenticare il tutto da un momento all'altro e addentrarsi in qualcosa che non fosse una notte e via. Link vedendola sempre più impacciata quasi provò tenerezza, sapeva bene che quelli erano tutti indizi di un interesse reciproco, ma esattamente come lei non sapeva bene come comportarsi, facendosi coraggio però la stuzzicò un pochino "c'è del caffè in camera mia". Sebbene Amelia morisse dalla voglia di dire di sì, di baciarlo e di lasciarsi andare cercò comunque di darsi un contegno declinando imbarazzata la proposta, andando in direzione dello stand. Link non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso orgoglioso, sapeva che prima o poi avrebbero ceduto entrambi, amava però vederla impacciata, era tremendamente adorabile.

Amelia entrò nella stanza dove Link teneva la presentazione, era genuinamente curiosa e attratta da lui in quel momento. "Questo è Jason" cominciò Link mostrando la foto di un ragazzo, "nel 2014 Jason andava alle scuole medie ed era il portiere della squadra di calcio, così bravo da aspirare a una borsa di studio." Link incrociò lo sguardo di Amelia, le sorrise quasi triste, sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo e vederla così tranquilla e curiosa della presentazione lo intristiva parecchio, l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era ferirla. "... Una brutta parata gli ha causato una frattura della rotula, con frattura comminuta della tibia, lesione del menisco e del crociato anteriore. È comunque riuscito a portare la squadra alle finali." disse Link facendo ridere la sala, "ha dovuto sottoporsi a numerosi interventi, tutti andati bene, ha fatto tantissima fisioterapia, e io gli avevo prescritto...oppiacei per il dolore".

Amelia sentendo quelle parole sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito, era sobria da anni ma il solo argomento le faceva tornare in mente brutti ricordi. Link esitò un attimo, sia perché nonostante tutto Jason rappresentava una macchia nella sua carriera medica e nella sua fedina morale, ma soprattutto perché sapeva che l'opinione di Amelia nei suoi confronti sarebbe cambiata in quel momento.

"Due anni dopo, quando è morto in stato di ebbrezza in un incidente, ho capito... che era tossicodipendente e che... io ero stato il suo primo spacciatore." L'espressione di Amelia cambiò radicalmente, era delusa e arrabbiata allo stesso tempo. "Ma quello che voglio dire è che... se dovessi ricominciare tutto daccapo, prenderei la stessa decisione" quelle parole furono come una pugnalata al cuore, non poteva credere che Link avesse pronunciato quelle parole, si sentiva di ave sprecato tempo, di aver confidato aspetti della sua vita a un uomo che a quanto pare non l’avrebbe mai capita davvero. Sapeva bene che Link non fosse al corrente della sua storia ma per il suo bene e per la sua sobrietà non poteva continuare ad avere nei dintorni una persona così, una persona che di certo l'avrebbe fatta soffrire. "Lasciate che vi spieghi perché…" continuò Link interrompendosi solo quando notò che Amelia stesse lasciando la stanza. Gli fece male vederla andare via, ma al suo posto avrebbe fatto lo stesso, Link non ne va fiero di quello che ha fatto ma cerca di rimediare ogni giorno, ed è quello che avrebbe detto dopo, ma Amelia non lo sentì.

Una volta finito il suo seminario Link andò verso la stanza di Amelia per scusarsi e chiarire, sapeva di doverlo fare, a prescindere che si trattasse di Amelia, ma appunto per questo non se ne sarebbe andato senza che lui le avesse fatto capire che si era fatta un'idea sbagliata di lui. Bussò alla porta con il cuore a mille, non sapeva bene come iniziare la conversazione. Amelia aprì la porta, guardandolo furiosa, "ti sei persa la parte bella" cominciò Link cercando di tastare il terreno per capire l'umore di lei "C'era una bella parte?" disse lei schietta cercando di terminare in fretta la conversazione, Link non sapeva bene come comportarsi "Sì, quella sui miei errori, eccetera..." disse lui. Amelia tagliò corto e chiudendogli la porta in faccia gli disse "ci vediamo a Seattle". Link capì che la situazione era più grave di quanto pensasse, sapeva di averla ferita ma non si aspettava così tanto. Era determinato più che mai a rimediare, e che lei aprisse la porta o meno, lui avrebbe cercato di chiarire. "Ascolta, non avevo scelta... dovevo dagli quegli oppiacei" disse da dietro la porta, "avresti fatto lo stesso" disse lui. Amelia sentendo quelle parole aprì la porta determinata a incenerirlo, lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto perché lei era a conoscenza della dipendenza e sapeva bene cosa questa facesse alle persone; lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto ed era determinata a farlo capire a Link. "Non ci avrei nemmeno pensato, perché so che significa la dipendenza" replicò lei. "In quel momento l'avresti fatto" disse lui spontaneamente senza rendersi conto della seconda parte della frase, il fatto che Amelia conoscesse la dipendenza lo colpì particolarmente e lo ferì allo stesso tempo, si sentì ancora più in colpa e appunto per questo non poteva lasciare la situazione come stava, lasciando appunto che Amelia pensasse che lui fosse quel tipo di persona e che le avrebbe fatto del male. "E credo che chi li produce la pensi come me, perché hanno guadagnato un mare di soldi" disse schietta. "La gamba di Jason è rimasta incastrata tra un difensore e un palo…" continuò Link, Amelia era esausta da quella conversazione, le sembrava di parlare con una persona completamente diversa, "... aveva il ginocchio ruotato di novanta gradi. Non sarebbe bastato né l'ibuprofene, né tanto meno i bagni armonici. Voleva suicidarsi!" disse Link. "Sì, perché gli hai detto tu come farlo!" disse Amelia furiosa, voleva liberarsi da quella situazione estenuante e poco le importava in quel momento se Link ne fosse uscito ferito, sapeva però che non poteva provare pietà per un uomo che farebbe nuovamente da spacciatore a un ragazzino che è morto.

Link non si aspettava che Amelia reagisse così, sapeva che tale questione era molto vicina a lei, ma lo ferì particolarmente saper che lei pensasse questo di lui. "E l'avresti rifatto. Hai detto..." continuò lei, ma Link la interruppe, non stavano comunicando; ciascuno sapeva di aver ragione e non voleva sentire il punto di vista dell'altro. "Non allo stesso modo, non alla cieca!" si arrabbiò Link, Amelia realizzò che forse aveva frainteso tutto, era ancora furiosa ma era disposta ad ascoltarlo. Link fece un respiro profondo chiudendo la porta, la cosa che più lo faceva star male era che lei pensasse che lui potesse farla soffrire con quel suo errore che ancora dopo anni continuava a tormentarlo. "Amelia" disse avvicinandosi a lei "la scienza... ci ha dato un modo per alleviare un dolore atroce. Non c'è altra soluzione." Amelia sentendo quelle parole non ne poteva più, era grata che Link non sapesse cosa volesse dire dipendenza ma la faceva tremendamente arrabbiare il fatto che lui sembrasse ignorare il fatto che lei lo sapesse. "Adesso vuoi farmi la predica?" chiese lei quasi offesa "un ragazzo è morto! Lo hai deluso!" disse Amelia furiosa. Link lo sapeva bene, quel suo errore lo tormentava dal giorno dell'incidente di Jason, non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai Amelia non lo capisse. Decise che l'unica cosa da fare era diglielo chiaramente, forse aveva evitato di dirlo chiaramente per paura di dire la cosa sbagliata, ma in quella discussione non faceva che commettere errori.

"Credi che non mi senta così dal funerale di Jason? Lo sguardo della madre mi ha fatto abbandonare il mio mestiere" disse Link con il dolore in volto, Amelia lo percepì e si sentì un po’ una stronza per essere arrivata a conclusioni affrettate ma del resto non aveva molta scelta, da quello che Link le aveva detto sino a quel momento non sembrava pentito. "Per un anno mi sono sentito in grado di riparare solo delle bici. Ho mollato. Ma poi mi sono infuriato, perché sì, ho fallito, così come succede a tutti." disse guardando Amelia negli occhi, nessun giochetto, nessuna bugia, solo lui che sincero rivelava uno dei momenti più oscuri del suo passato ad Amelia. "Non abbiamo rispettato la prima regola 'non fare del male'. Ma Jason ne aveva bisogno dopo l'operazione e sarebbe dovuta finire lì. Avrei dovuto avvisare sia lui che sua madre sui pericoli della dipendenza, avrei dovuto contattare il suo medico. Il sistema non funziona e sto facendo il possibile per trovare una soluzione." disse Link senza riuscire a dire altro vedendo il volto di Amelia aver cambiato completamente espressione, non era più arrabbiata, provava empatia per lui. Link ne fu sollevato, anche se poi non sarebbe successo nulla tra loro, non poteva lasciare che Amelia pensasse quelle cose di lui, meritava di sapere la verità e Link meritava di essere ascoltato. Lei gli sorrise appena, "quindi non ho ascoltato la parte più importante?" gli chiese guardandolo dritto negli occhi, Link fece un respiro di sollievo, era davvero grato che Amelia avesse capito il suo punto di vista. "Sto cercando di sistemare le cose... per Jason" le disse "e tu stai facendo lo stesso per Betty", si fece forza per dire quello che stava per dire, inconsapevole della reazione di lei, ma a sto punto era disposto a tutto poiché sentiva che il legame che ci stava tra loro era qualcosa di reale e sincero, sebbene non sapesse come descriverlo.

"Non dovremmo litigare, dovremmo risolvere la cosa insieme, come Batman..." disse descrivendosi e guardando Amelia l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era Batman stesso, di certo non poteva essere Robin, "e Batman" concluse guardando il neurochirurgo con ammirazione. Lei lo notò subito, e non riuscì a nascondere il suo desiderio nei confronti dell’uomo, e tanto meno il fatto che il discorso di Link l'avesse davvero colpita. Amelia si avvicinò a Link annullando qualsiasi barriera tra i due, commentando con un "Ok" la su proposta. Link la guardò negli occhi, deviando lo sguardo solo per pochi secondi sulle sue labbra, immaginandosi come sarebbe congiungere le sue con quelle di lei. "Vuoi ancora picchiarmi?" le chiese improvvisamente senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue labbra, lei disse di no, sebbene entrambi sapessero che fosse una bugia, quelle parole prima l'avevano seriamente ferita, "perché per un attimo mi è sembrato così" la provocò Link. "Sono una dal grilletto facile, può essere pericoloso." disse Amelia sincera, sapeva che con il suo passato e il suo carattere una loro possibile relazione avrebbe finito per distruggerli entrambi, soprattutto in quel momento della vita di lei. Si accorse del tono appena usato e si scusò immediatamente sorridendogli sincera, "non sono pronta… sono stati giorni strani…" gli disse, niente più filtri niente più segreti. A Link non importava proprio nulla, in quel momento desiderava solamente lei "mi piacciono le cose strane", le replicò guardandola di nuovo nei suoi occhi azzurri, ma sapendo che non fosse pronta non voleva insistere, non è mai stato quel tipo di persona, preferiva fare le cose con calma e dare tempo al tempo.

"Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?" le propose per cercare di trovare un passatempo che non riguardasse il sesso. Amelia fu felice di quella proposta, era contenta che Link avesse capito cosa lei avesse cercato di dirgli, così annuì pronta per andare a cena, solo che guardandolo negli occhi realizzò che se fossero andati a cena lei non avrebbe fatto altro che pensare a come sarebbe baciarlo e stargli il più vicino possibile; non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il pensiero di volerlo assolutamente baciare. Cambiò subito idea e declinando la proposta della cena, si avvicinò e lo baciò. Il bacio si rivelò essere decisamente più bello e appassionante di quanto si aspettasse, le labbra di Link era soffici e accoglienti, d'istinto gli mise le mani sul viso e Link contemporaneamente le cinse la vita avvicinando il corpo di lei a lui. Sebbene Link avesse pensato a quel momento per settimane, si sentì quasi in colpa a baciarla ed eventualmente spingersi oltre, cosciente del fatto che lei gli avesse confessato poco prima di non sentirsi pronta. Link interruppe il bacio e la guardò negli occhi "mi... mi sembra che mi stia approfittando di te" Amelia lo guardò confusa, quel bacio e il fatto che avesse fatto lei il primo passo non furono sufficientemente esplicativi del fatto che lei volesse quello? Che lei volesse quel momento di intimità? "Perché?" gli chiese lei cercando di capirne il motivo. "Perché hai detto di non essere pronta e poi... credo che tu sia dannatamente stupenda" non voleva finire così la frase ma le parole gli uscirono senza che lui riuscisse a controllarle. Amelia sentendo quelle parole spostò le mani dai lati del viso di Link ai bottoni della camicia e cominciò a sbottonarglieli, per fargli capire che in nessun modo lei fosse contraria a quel momento. "Lo sei anche tu" rispose lei ricambiando il complimento prima di baciarlo di nuovo. Amelia però volle avvertirlo "questa cosa si ferma qui”, non aveva intenzione di intraprendere una nuova relazione dopo la precedente che le aveva risucchiato anima e corpo "consideralo un modo per alleviare il dolore" lo ammonì lei, "potrebbe servirmi" commentò Link sollevando Amelia e portandola sul letto senza smettere neanche un momento di baciarla, di incastrare le sue labbra con le sue, di accarezzarle con le mani le forme armoniose e desiderare l’uno ogni centimetro dell’altro.

Dopo circa un’ora i due si divisero, sudati e pienamente soddisfatti di quei sessanta minuti di pura e ardente passione. Erano letteralmente anni che Amelia non facesse del sesso c _osì_ passionale, atletico, eccitante, soddisfacente e allo stesso tempo romantico. L’uomo accanto a lei era praticamente un estraneo, Amelia sapeva davvero poco della vita di Link, ma nonostante questo i due avevano una chimica inspiegabilmente funzionante, e lo avevano dimostrato bene nell’ora precedente. Sebbene non fossero più l’uno appiccicato all’altra, il contatto visivo tra i due non si era interrotto neanche per un secondo; Amelia decise dunque di riempire quel silenzio che si era creato “è stato…”, Link la anticipò prima che lei potesse continuare, “eccezionale”. Lei gli sorrise annuendo, Link aveva proprio ragione: il sesso era stato proprio fenomenale.

Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche altro minuto, quando Amelia alzandosi raccolse una sua maglietta e la indossò, per passare poi ai vestiti di Link e tirarglieli addosso. Lui la guardò confuso, “che… stai facendo?” le chiese divertito vedendo come cercava di sistemare il disordine creato da entrambi durante la loro ora di atletica, se così la si può definire. “Come ti ho detto prima, tutto… questo…” disse indicando se stessa e il chirurgo ortopedico, “si conclude qui. Sei stato davvero… davvero fenomenale nell’alleviare il dolore e non saprei come ringraziarti… ma ora è meglio che tu vada” e togliendogli il lenzuolo di dosso lo guardò aspettando che si vestisse. Link la guardò perplesso e poi, ridendo, si alzò infilandosi i vestiti, “lo sai vero che oggi non è l’ultimo giorno di conferenza e che ci rivedremo anche domani, inevitabilmente?” aggiunse l’uomo, alludendo al fatto che in fin dei conti, nonostante ci avessero provato, il tentare a stare lontani si era rivelato un fallimento su tutti i fronti. “Sì, ne sono consapevole, ma dato che questa è stata la prima e ultima volta che io e te finiamo a letto insieme, l’unico modo per evitare che il tutto riaccada è farti tornare nella tua stanza, e forse ignorarti per tutta la giornata di domani.” Amelia sapeva bene che in qualche modo sarebbero finiti nuovamente insieme, erano troppo bravi per poter stare lontani, e soprattutto Link era così giusto per lei in quel momento che forse, se avessero continuato a vedersi, lei avrebbe sviluppato una sorta di dipendenza dal loro rapporto. O magari tutto questo non sarebbe successo, ma non voleva che gli errori delle sue relazioni passate si presentassero eventualmente in questa, e l’ultima cosa che Amelia voleva era annullarsi completamente per far funzionare il rapporto. Aveva bisogno di capire chi fosse da sola, chi fosse Amelia Shepherd senza il tumore e senza Owen, e sostituire quel vuoto che provava con Link non era di certo una buona idea. Motivo per cui era necessario che quella relazione si interrompesse lì, che non continuasse e che loro due non finissero nuovamente a letto insieme, sebbene replicare i vari orgasmi avuti non le sarebbe di certo dispiaciuto.

Link si rivestì abbastanza in fretta e prendendo la giacca si alzò, facendo un passo avanti in direzione della donna, “allora… io vado” disse Link senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri di lei. Amelia lo guardò come ipnotizzata, nel momento in cui incrociò il suo sguardo e senza riuscire a controllarsi lo baciò di nuovo. Lei lo interpretò come un bacio di gratitudine, per ringraziarlo dell’ottimo sesso, ma in fondo sapeva che era molto più di quello. Link fu colto alla sprovvista, non si aspettava che Amelia lo baciasse ma di certo non si lamentò di quel gesto, se non lo avesse fatto lei di certo lo avrebbe fatto lui qualche istante dopo. Il bacio si fece sempre più passionale e ricco di desiderio che, se Amelia non avesse avuto tutto quell’autocontrollo, molto probabilmente avrebbero fatto nuovamente sesso, ma così non fu. “Link…” disse Amelia interrompendo il bacio e scostandosi dall’uomo, “ero seria” aggiunse decisa. L’uomo allora, guardandola negli occhi annuì e aprendo la porta fece un sospiro abbastanza sconsolato, per farle presente il suo disappunto, ma allo stesso tempo il suo rispetto nei confronti di lei e della sua decisione. “Allora… ci vediamo domani? O… direttamente a Seattle?” domandò lui sperando di rivedere la donna il giorno seguente, Amelia gli sorrise e facendolo uscire dalla porta gli rispose, “ci rivediamo a Seattle”.

Link annuì un po’ triste e salutandola si incamminò verso la sua stanza, e così i due si separarono.

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fino a qui congratulazioni!!!! Siete davvero dei fiori delicati!!! Anyway non odiatemi se tutto questo vi fa schifo è letteralmente la prima ff impegnativa che scrivo e so che sono dannatamente PROLISSA, ma con questi due è proprio più forte di me, potrei scriverci un saggio intero, soprattutto su questa e sulla 15x21.  
> Ma comunque posso capirlo, 11k parole sono troppo per CHIUNQUE.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e soprattutto sono disponibile a tutte le critiche costruttive che vorrete farmi, a partire dal "Aiuto quanto sei prolissa!!!!!!!". 
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo <3


End file.
